DESCRIPTION: BioTechnical Communications is proposing to produce and broadcast a talk show ("the Program") that will deliver. cancer prevention and control information to African-Americans throughout the country using the interactive radio format of a "call-in talk show". The Program will exist as an independent commercial media product that can be supported with advertising and/or corporate sponsorship. Upon successful completion of Phase II, the Program will be broadcast by a network of African-American radio stations throughout the country. The Program offers a creative strategy to address the low level of awareness and knowledge about cancer that is common within the African-American community. Phase II research will use survey methodology to evaluate the Program's impact on cancer-related attitudes, knowledge and behavior in the target population. The proposed research strategy provides an unprecedented opportunity to evaluate this broadcasting format as a means of improving cancer literacy among this population. If demonstrated to be effective, the Program will provide an alternative broadcast strategy that circumvents the problems commonly encountered by PSAs and short-term media campaigns on Black-oriented radio stations.